


A Support Achieved

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Screenplay/Script Format, the a support that never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Marianne's practice at smiling pays off and she goes on that promised walk to show everyone and Sylvain her smile.Day 9: A Support
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946101
Kudos: 10





	A Support Achieved

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something simple to write as I catch up on my prompts and I figured writing a support conversation would be fairly quick. Honestly, these two deserved an A support conversation and I'd even go as far to say they also need an A+ support because there is so much there. That sort of budding romance could have so much build up and I'm going to write an A+ and an ending card as well for this prompt challenge. Later on, of course.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Marianne approaches Sylvain.**

Marianne: “Um, Sylvain?”

**Sylvain turns around.**

Sylvain: “Hey Marianne! It's good to see you. How's that smiling practice going?”

**Marianne shyly looks to the side.**

Marianne: “It's been going quite well. In fact, I...”

**Sylvain looks concerned.**

Sylvain: “You...?”

**Marianne lifts her head up, looking determined.**

Marianne: “I would very much like to go into town with you. To show everyone my smile.”

**Sylvain looks excited.**

Sylvain: “Hey that's great! You know, with the war going on, I think everyone would really like that.”

**Marianne then looks surprised.**

Marianne: “You think so?”

**Sylvain looks pleased and sure of himself.**

Sylvain: “I know so! Hey, show me first! I want to see the fruits of your labor!”

**Marianne pauses a moment but then smiles. It's radiant.**

**There's a pause as Sylvain's jaw drops.**

**Marianne immediately looks concerned.**

Marianne: “Oh no. It's bad, isn't it?”

**Sylvain shakes his head.**

Sylvain: “Not at all! I'm just so surprised! You really put in your all! Your smile is great.”

**Marianne smiles again.**

Marianne: “I'm glad to hear it. It really took me a long time, with the war and all...

**Sylvain's eyebrows drop.**

Sylvain: “Yeah. Sometimes it feels like there's nothing to smile about, but I'm glad to see you've found something to pull you through. You wanna tell me what it is?”

**Marianne shakes her head, looking embarrassed.**

Marianne: “It's not important now. I can smile, and I'm ready to show it to everyone.”

**Sylvain has a happy look on his face, gesturing to Marianne.**

Sylvain: “Well, shall we?”

**Marianne nods and the screen fades to black and then returns to the two smiling at each other.**

Sylvain: “Wow, everyone sure looked happy when you smiled at them. Pretty sure you made some little kid's day!”

**Marianne nods.**

Marianne: “It felt good. Maybe smiling really does make people stronger.”

**Sylvain looks happy.**

Sylvain: “See? I told you. People can see how kind you are. It really makes them happy. Especially me.”

**Marianne looks surprised.**

Marianne: “You really like my smile?”

**Sylvain laughs.**

Sylvain: “Of course I do, Marianne! And it makes me proud that you really took my advice to heart. You're gonna make so many people happy.”

Marianne: “Do I make you happy?”

**Sylvain nods, softly smiling.**

Sylvain: “The happiest. I'm really glad we met, Marianne. You've really made a difference for me.”

**Marianne smiles brightly.**

Marianne: “I feel the same. I hope we can continue to smile together.”

**Sylvain returns that smile.**

Sylvain: “Always.”

**Marianne and Sylvain have attained support level A.**


End file.
